All In The Family
by countrysunshine
Summary: There is a better summary at the beginning of the story. Story involves "taboo" sex, big breasts, lactation. For mature eyes only
1. Chapter 1

_Most all of my fics surround one main topic... lactation. I love women's breasts, the bigger the better, and I also love pregnant women. For those of you enjoying my fics, thank you, for those of you who do not find erotic lactation fiction to your "fancy" then please, don't read my fics. Yes, I am a man, who loves sex and women, and yes, dd breasts.. this fic is no different, it is about a man named Will, who brings his new wife, Katie, home to help care for his aging father. Will has three brothers, older, Matthew, Luke and Joshua. Little does Katie know, life is about to become very interesting for her as she becomes a personal sex slave of sorts, for Will's father, Clayton, and his three brothers. Its all about keeping it in the family..._

Katie Jones looked over at her husband, Will and sighed. She'd never seen a more beautiful man in her life.

"What ya thinkin about?" Will smiled at her and took her hand.

"I... I hope we aren't making a mistake Will, moving in with your father."

"He's sick Kate, and needs care."

"Ok, so what about your siblings, cant they..."

"They have to run the farm." Will smiled at her again and her heart melted. "Not to mention the oil business." he kissed her hand, "you will love it."

Katie looked out the window at the rolling Oklahoma land that seemed to go on forever. Moving to a new place was going to be different, that was for sure. Will had told her that his father's land was five minutes from the Texas border. "You will love it Katie bug" he'd told her, "its beautiful."

What it was, was dusty and dry. Will pulled onto a dirt road off the main highway that seemed to go on forever. She'd noticed, when they turned off the highway, a huge iron sign that bore the words, "Mattie's Farm" They pulled up in front of a huge white plantation style house. Katie climbed out of the truck, shading her eyes from the sun. Will had told her his dad was a cattle rancher, and also had an oil business he had inherited from his father. Will told her that she would want for nothing.

"Is that my baby brother?" Will looked up and grinned as the six foot plus man jogged across the pasture toward them.

"Matt" Will wrapped his arms around him, "how the hell are ya?"

"Good, good." He pulled his hat off and brushed his hair back. He smiled when he saw Katie, "and who is this?"

"My wife." Will reached out to her, "Matthew, this is Katie, Kate, my brother Matthew."

"Nice to meet you" She shyly whispered.

"How's dad?"

"Who knows." Matt snorted, "he's mean as a damn snake wont let anyone help him do anything."

"Well." He took Katie's hand, "Come on inside, and I will introduce you two."

Will and Katie walked up the steps leading to the house. Luke, the brother just younger than Matthew, walked up behind Matt, clapping him on the shoulder.

"That is the most beautiful ass I think I have ever seen in my life."

"You think her ass looks good." Matt folded his arms across his chest, "you should see her tits."

"Really." Luke grinned.

"Yeah, she's gotta be at least a d cup."

"No friggin way."

"Here comes trouble." Matt nodded toward the pasture as their younger brother, Josh was pulling up in the tractor. Josh was 18 months older than Will, and still a virgin his brothers were pretty sure. "Wait till he gets a look at his new sister in law."

Luke chuckled, almost choking on the water in his mouth, "Instant hard on."

Will tapped on the bedroom door and creaked it open, "Dad, you awake?"

Clayton Jones sat up and laid his glasses on the bed. He broke into a huge grin at the sight of his youngest son.

"Well, who have we here," he held his hands out to Katie.

"This is Katie." Katie sat down on the bed beside him, "My wife."

"Well," Clayton licked his lips, his eyes fixed on her chest. "where are you from sugar?"

"Louisiana"

"Ahh.." he winked at Will, "Little Cajun firecracker."

"I, I can cook for you guys and.."

"That would be wonderful." Clayton smiled, wagging his finger at Will, "your brothers cant cook for shit." he pointed to a chair in the corner, "sit down son."

Will sat down in the chair by the bed.

"I need you to take over the oil business." Clayton lit a cigar, "I just don't trust your brothers to handle it, all they think about is tits and pussy." He looked at Katie, pointing at Will, "he may be the youngest, but he's the most level headed of the four."

Clayton puffed the cigar and tossed back the covers. Katie blushed, realizing the man was totally naked.

"Now, its gonna mean you will have to go out of town, maybe out of the country." He winked at his daughter in law, "but you don't worry about her, me and the boys will take care of her."

Katie wondered what Will's father meant. She stood up and excused herself, telling Will she would go down and bring up their bags.

Clayton watched her walk from the room and smacked his lips. "Damn son, where did you find her?"

"We met at a business luncheon." Will stood up and started making up the bed, "she has an accounting degree so.."

"Well, then I wont have to worry about the books getting screwed up, and I meant what I said, we will take care of her."

"Daddy, I don't know how receptive she will be to that." Will tossed a pillow onto the bed, "maybe coming home was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't." Clayton sighed. It had been two years since his wife, Mattie had died. He missed her so bad. He also missed the sex.

"Let me talk to her and..."

"No, I will talk to her." Clayton walked to the bathroom, "guess I should take a shower, don't worry, I will use the old Jones charm on her, she will come around."

Katie hung the last shirt up in the closet and closed the door. She couldn't get over how big the house was. She opened a set of French doors and was surprised to see that there was a huge balcony on the other side.

"Well," She jumped when she heard Clayton come up behind her. "See you are getting settled in."

"Yes."

"Well, what do you think of the place?"

"Its nice." Katie nodded, thinking about the run down two bedroom single wide trailer she'd been raised in.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok." Katie hung Will's bathrobe on the back of the bathroom door. The size of the bathroom still amazed her. You could have put her room at home inside of it three times. It was huge.

"I don't want to sound, well, like a pervert, but, were you a virgin when you and Will."

"No, I wasn't."

He nodded. "Well, then you wont mind if I want to fuck you, or if Will's brothers..."

"Excuse me."

"I haven't had any good pussy since my wife died." Clayton gave her a lustful leer, "I don't think Will is going to mind at all sharing you, and when he goes out of town, if you get horny, well, you will have me and his brothers to..."

"Mr. Jones, I think its time for you to go."

Clayton sighed and nodded, walking to the door. He stopped when he reached the door and turned back to her, "Your husband will be flying to Iran next week." Clayton smiled, "he will be gone for about a month so..." he gestured with his hands, "you can decide how long you can go without."

Katie slammed the bedroom door. The nerve of that man.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Clayton thought he heard a noise downstairs and reached for his pistol. He quietly crept down to the kitchen.

Katie reached inside the refrigerator for a bottle of water. She froze when she heard a noise behind her.

"Who's there."

Clayton flipped the light on and breathed a sigh of relief. He laid the pistol on the counter.

"Sorry, I was thirsty.."

"Its ok." he leaned against the counter, "why don't we go into my study, I will fix us a drink."

Katie put the water back into the fridge and turned the light off, following Clayton down the hallway to the back of the first floor. They went down a set of steps and Clayton turned a lamp on. Katie looked at the books lining the shelves, one in particular catching her eye. "How To Give A Woman A Breast Orgasm." she wondered if that was his book or if it belonged to one of the boys.

"What's your fancy?"

"Oh, I don't drink."

"Shot of Crown." he poured it and handed it to her, "Sit over there on the couch."

Katie took the drink, scanning the books on the shelves. They were all erotic novels, most of them involved Milk Maids.

"Now," Clayton sat down across from her, his robe gaped open. Katie tried hard not to stare, but this man had a hammer on him. "why did you seem so unfomfortable earlier, when I mentioned us having sex."

"You are my husband's father. You don't do things like that."

"You do in our family." Clayton downed his drink. "of course, that may be why Matt and Luke are still single, Josh is still a virgin but.." he shrugged, "let me just show you, how good sex with an older man can be."

"I cant.. I WONT do that to Will."

"Oh honey, Will knows all about it." Clayton got up and poured another shot, re filling Katie's glass as well, "see, when he goes out of town, he wont have to worry about you not being taken care of properly, because his brothers and I will see to it that you are sexually satisfied." he opened a drawer in the bookcase. "I have got dildo's, all sizes, clit pumps, vibrators, nipple toys," he looked back at her, "you like having your tits played with?"

"I." She shrugged. She really did not want to discuss this with Will's father.

"Bet you do." He walked over to her, sitting on the table in front of her. He untied her robe, slipping the straps of her silky baby doll gown down. "hot damn baby." he whistled, "good god you have got a set of tits on you." He grunted, rolling her nipples between his fingers, "nice ones too, big, and soft." he smiled, "that feel good?"

Katie tried hard not to respond, but this man knew what he was doing. He sat on the couch beside her, pulling her underwear down. He exposed her clit and ran his finger over it.

"Kinda turned you on huh?" He smiled, "pussy's nice and wet." he licked her juices from his finger, "clits big, big enough to suck on real good."

Katie silently scolded herself, reminding herself, this was Will's father. She heard a noise and realized it was Will coming down the steps. Oh god, he was going to catch his father fingering her.

"Mr. Jones, please stop." Katie begged, "Will is.. "

"Hey." Will walked over joining his wife on the couch, "I wondered where you went."

"Now." Clayton removed his robe, his hard cock bobbing up and down in Katie's face, "why don't you suck daddy's cock."

Katie looked over at her husband, who had stripped out of his boxers and was pawing his cock. She closed her eyes, and slipped Claytons cock between her lips.

"AHHH." He put his hand on the back of her head, slowly fucking her mouth, "God that feels good." he hissed, "oh its been so long."

Will reached up and started to play with his wifes nipple.

Clayton withdrew his cock from Katie's perfect mouth, telling her he didn't want to cum yet. He got on his knees in front of her, once again pulling the folds of skin back exposing her clit. Will kept his work up on her tits.

Clayton took his index finger, slowly wiping it over her swollen clit. Katie gasped. Clayton knew just exactly how to drive a woman to distraction, and kept the light feathery action up on her clit. He told Will to get the clit pump out of the drawer. In a few moments, the pump was gently pulling Katie's swollen clit, as Will and his father sucked her breasts.

"How's that feel sugar?" Clayton kissed her brow, massaging her enormous breast.

"It.. it feels good."

"Well, daddy needs some pussy, you want me to fuck you sugar?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"MMM.. MMMHMMM Yes."

Clayton pulled on the pump, causing Katie to let out a squeal. He pulled it off her clit, giving each of her nipples two or three good sucks with it before running his cock over her very sensitive bud and sliding it into her.

"OOOOHHHH Shit," he hissed, "damn her pussy's tight."

Clayton slowly thrust in and out of her, finally having a shaking, throbbing orgasm.

"See." Clayton patted her leg, "daddy will take good care of you when Will goes out of town." he walked over to the book case and pulled one of the books down. He handed the book to Will, "You need to read this, and do what it says."

Katie glanced at the book. "Its, a book on breastfeeding.. Clayton I cant.. "

He put a finger to her lips, "SHHH." he smiled at her, "getting a woman's tits to fill with milk is nothing." He slipped his robe on, "just read that book Will, and do what it says. I will call the drugstore and have the pharmacist drop a pump and some herbal stimulants off." he patted Katie's cheek, " having a woman to suckle from has always been a fantasy of mine, I do have a pretty bad tit fetish, "He pointed at the books lining the walls, "but looking at the books in my library, you probably figured that out already." he pulled one of the books down and handed it to Katie, "You read this one, ,and tomorrow afternoon, when the boys are busy working, you and I can act out some of the scenes in this book."

Katie looked at the title of the book, called "The Oilman's HuCow." she looked up at Clayton.

"You know what a HuCow is don't you sweetheart?"

"N... no I don't."

"Its a human cow." he sat back down on the coffee table in front of her, "you have got the set of jugs to be a good one." he put his hand on her cheek, "would you mind that son, if this little Cajun baby was daddy's personal hu cow?"

"No daddy." Will shook his head, 'Not at all."

"Ya'll go on to bed." he kissed Katie's forehead, "and don't forget to read that book, especially Chapter three."

Katie got into bed, and picked up the book, opening it to chapter three. She read, and the more she read, the wetter her panties got. The thought of Will's father doing that to her, made her anticipate daylight that much more. She snapped the light off, and tried to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT MORNING

Katie made her way downstairs. She was busy preparing breakfast when she heard someone coming downstairs. She glanced toward the door just as Clayton was coming into the kitchen. Her body tingled at the memory of the night before.

"Mornin" He kissed her cheek reaching for a coffee cup.

"Morning."

"Smells good." He leaned against the counter. "did you read that book?"

"Yes."

"Well" He took a sip of coffee, "The boys are going into Laredo this morning wont be back till around six this evening." he sat his cup down and got behind her, sliding his hand down the front of her gown, "I do hope you are ready to do a little role play." he pulled her huge jugs from her gown and pulled her nipples, "you have got big nipples, just the right size." he rubbed the tips with his fingers, "I want to make you cum, doing this, but not now, when the boys leave." he stuffed her tits back into her gown.

Katie slid the last plate into the dishwasher and headed upstairs. She was hoping to have a word with Will before he and his brothers left. Katie opened the bedroom door and found Will talking to his brother Josh.

"Hey, I am glad you came up." he stepped over to her, taking her hands, "I need to..."

"Will, I was hoping to speak with you in private."

"Oh, ok, but," He looked over his shoulder at Josh, "Katie, Josh has never, been with a woman before and I was kinda hoping maybe you could.. "

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Katie sighed. "I wish you had discussed your expectations before we ever came here." Katie turned to the window, hot tears forming in her eyes.

"Kate"

"I had no idea I was going to be the personal private whore to your brothers and father."

Will asked Josh to please wait downstairs. He sat down on the bed, pulling his wife to him.

"Kate, I want us to have children."

"So do I Will."

"I.. I cannot father a child." he looked down at the floor and then back up to her, "I had measles when I was a little boy and.. I cant father a child."

"You should have told me."

"I want my child to be.. well.. if it cant be mine..."

"I understand, you want one of your brothers, or your father to get me pregnant."

"I will raise the child as my own Katie, and when he or she is old enough to understand, we can tell them."

"Tell them what.. mama had sex with all your uncles oh and your granddaddy too."

Will sighed, "I love you Katie bug, and I want.." he put his hands on her belly and sighed, "God I want you pregnant so bad." he stood up and put his arms around her, "there is nothing to me, more sexy, or beautiful than a womans round pregnant belly, I have had dreams at night about what you will look like, how much bigger your breasts will get, and making love to you." he kissed her, "so please, do this for me."

"So, that is why you wanted to come here?"

"Not the only reason but yeah."

"You should have told me."

"So, you will do this for me?"

"Will, I would walk through fire for you, I think you know that by now."

"Ok, well, I guess we need to get going." he heard a car horn honk and walked to the window, waving at Matt.

Katie walked back inside and started tidying things up. One thing she had vowed to herself, the house would be clean. Will's father came into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So, did Will talk to you?"

"If you mean did he tell me the real reason he wanted to come here, yes." She tucked her hair behind her ear, "he did."

"Come over here and sit beside me Kate."

"I was going to straighten up..."

"Come here."

Kate walked over and started to slide between the coffee table and the couch, when Clayton pulled her down onto his legs.

"So, you read Chapter Five?"

"No, I only got up to the third chapter before I... "

"That's what I want you know." He started to unbutton her dress. "tits full of milk, ripe for the pickin, anytime I want."

"Mr. Jones.. I..."

"Don't call me that, call me daddy.."

"You are not my daddy."

"Well, then call me Clayton."

He unhooked her bra, "Don't wear a bra," he slid down further on the couch, "not around the house anyway." he started to gently pull on her nipples, "the pharmacist dropped off a breastpump and a bottle of supplements. He said if we stimulate your breasts with the pump three to four times a day, and you take two tablets in the morning and two in the evening, you should be lactating in about a week." he sighed, "and at last my fantasy can be a reality."

Katie swallowed hard as Clayton continued to pull on her nipples. She started to move her hips and he smiled.

"Ahh... see, that's my girl... feels good don't it?"

"Yeah."

"You fuck like a champ girl.. not a back cock sucker either.. " he licked his thumbs and index fingers and started playing with her tits again, "Will ever cum in your mouth?"

"Yes"

"You swallow?"

"Um.. oh god.. yeah..."

"Stand up for a second."

Clayton never wore clothes, always a white bathrobe. He undid the tie and sat back down on the couch. He told Kate to remove her dress and panties and pulled her back down onto his lap.

"There now, that's better." he rubbed her back, "want me to play with your tits some more?"

Kate looked down at his huge cock. Will certainly didn't take after his father in that department. Will was by no means small.. but his father was huge.

"You want me to fuck you," he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Whats wrong honey?"

"Its just.. this isn't..."

"You can talk to me Kate."

"Will wanting me to have sex with you and his brothers, so we can have a child."

"Its important to him that his child has Jones blood honey, and that's the only way he knows to make it happen." he shrugged, "people probably think that's sick but.. its the way our family is."

Kate didn't get it, and she didn't understand, but she knew she loved Will, and would do anything to make him happy.

Clayton pressed her tits together, jiggling them slightly, "We need to experiment, find out what you like, so when me and the boys are fucking you, we know all your sweet spots." he patted her arm, "why don't we use that breast pump." he reached behind him and picked up a bag. "its suppose to be battery operated."

Clayton stuck the suction bulbs onto Kate's breasts and hit the switch to turn it on. Kate watched her nipple pull up into the plastic tube and then retract back.

"That hurt?"

"No." she shook her head. Clayton licked his thumb and started rubbing her clit. Kate started moving her hips, and moaned.

"I am gonna suck that clit of yours." he diddled it back and forth with his finger. "damn you have got the biggest fuckin clit I have ever seen."

Kate thrust her hips up, her breath coming in short puffs. Clayton bent and pulled her clit between his lips, inserting two fingers into her. He crooked his index finger, hitting her g spot and she cried out. Clayton had her cumming in no time.

Kate brushed her hair back and removed the breast pump from her chest. Clayton sat down on the couch, pushing her to her knees. He picked up a bottle of oil and coated her tits with it, and then curled the massive orbs around his cock. Kate had done this to Will one night, so she knew exactly what to do. She started titty fucking the older man.

"Oh.. holy shit.. feels almost as good as your pussy does."

Kate sucked the head of his dick, still pumping away on his cock.

"MMMM... suck it baby.. go faster.. can I cum in your mouth.. cause I am gonna.. oh shit.. I am gonna cum"

Kate deep throated him a few times, and Clayton spewed his cum into her mouth.

"Damn" he flopped down on the couch beside her, "you are the best."

Kate didn't quite know what to say. Will saying that to her was one thing, his father saying it was another.

"You want some lunch?"

"Yeah sure." he stood up and picked up his robe, "you are quite a cook."

Kate and Clayton chit chatted over lunch, her telling him about her hometown and her parents. She glanced up at the clock, wishing Will would hurry home.

"So, Will talk to you about Josh?" Clayton stood up and walked to the sink.

"Yes."

"So, you don't mind..."

"No, I guess not." She sighed, "I mean, do I have a choice?"

"Kate, my boys are close, always have been, and I am just telling you, Matthew, Luke and Joshua will treat you like a sister, god help the fool that tries to mess with you."

"I.. I never had brothers."

"Well, you do now, three of them." Clayton sat back down, sitting a cup of coffee in front of her, "anybody hurts you... god have mercy on em."

Kate was reading the back of the bottle of supplements when Will came through the door. He broke into a huge grin when he saw her.

"Hey." He scooped her up, spinning her around, "Missed you."

"I missed you too." She ran her hands through his hair. "how was the trip?"

"Long." He laughed, "cooped up in a car with those three."

"You boys get any more heifers?"

"Yeah, we did." Luke put his hat on the hatrack and walked to the stove, lifting the lid of the pot. He took a sniff and rolled his eyes. "Good god that smells good."

"Well, you guys sit down and we can eat." Kate slid the pan of rolls out of the oven. "Will, can you fix the tea please."

After dinner, the boys and Clayton went into the living room, giving Will and Kate some time alone.

"Ok daddy." Matthew sipped his beer, "tell us the truth, is she as good as I think she is?"

"Son, she's better."

"I heard them last night." Josh shifted on the couch, "Will sure seems happy."

"When you feel that tight pussy cummin on your cock boy, you will know why he seems so happy."

"So, when do we get a turn?" Luke looked from his dad to his brothers.

"Soon.. really soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Katie cleared the table as Clayton and the boys retired to the living room. She was rinsing a plate off when she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"That dinner was awesome baby." Will kissed her on the neck. It had been three months since they'd moved here.

"Thanks." She sighed, sliding the plate into the washer. "Could you grab the detergent please."

Will handed her the bottle of Cascade, giving her a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she shook her head. Will groaned as she bent over, pouring the liquid into the dispenser. He was getting a clear view of her gorgeous cleavage.

"Kate." He took her arm, turning her to him, "We have been together almost five years, I know you better." He glanced down at the front of her dress, "you are leaking."

"I know"

"Make daddy happy." he smiled, kissing her. Kate wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "What's wrong baby." He turned her face up to his, "And don't you dare tell me nothing."

"Its just... I feel more like Clayton's wife, not yours."

"Daddy's happy Kate.. "

"Is that all that matters to you, HIS happiness?"

"Come here." he pulled her over to the small table that sat by the kitchen window. Will looked out over the pasture and sighed. "Daddy has cancer Katie." He looked at her, tears welling in his eyes, "he wont be with us much longer."

"You... Will you didn't tell me."

"Well, the brothers don't know." Kate gasped, "and don't you tell them, daddy doesn't want them to know." Will stood up and opened the kitchen drawer, pulling out a pack of Marlboro Lights.

"When did you start smoking again?"

Will blew a stream of smoke and looked back at her, "Keeps me from killin one of them." He sighed, "Daddy doesn't want them to know, because they will bury him before he's dead, you know." he shook his head, "all Matt, Luke and Josh care about is the money, they don't care about Daddy or his feelings."

"Will, that isn't true."

"Yeah it is true, you weren't here when Mother died Kate, they damn near killed Daddy then, fussin and arguin over who was gonna get what, right in front of him." he smiled at her, "I have seen more life in that old man's eyes since we moved here... and its all thanks to you."

Kate gnawed her thumb and looked out the window. Now she understood what Will's father meant when he told her a few nights ago that he wanted to see her pregnant before God called him home. Kate made a mental vow to herself, she would try like hell to make a baby with one of them, not for Will, but for his father.

"I guess we should go on in and join the others."

"Can I tell you something?" Will snuffed out his cigarette and walked over to her.

"What?"

"I love watching you with them." He smiled, tucking her hair back, "turns me on."

"HMMM, does it now"

"Yeah." He slid his hands up under her breasts, "And what's this." He looked up, their eyes meeting, "You never wear a bra anymore."

"Clayton doesn't like for me to." She knew she was blushing, "I have a confession of sorts"

"What?"

"When I am standing in here washing dishes, I love it when one of the boys or your dad walks up behind me.."

"You do" Will walked her over to the sink and turned her toward the window. He unbuttoned the front of her dress and pulled her huge tits out. "Good god baby your tits have grown three sizes..."

"You like?"

"No" he gently massaged the massive orbs, "I love." he kissed her neck, squeezing her nipple. Milk started pouring out of her, "I love your titties Katie bug, especially now." He licked his fingers, "and I cant wait until your belly is all swollen, feeling that baby moving around inside you."

"I love you Will." she whispered.

"I love you too."

He held her close for a minute.

"I think daddy wants you two to take Josh upstairs."

"Is he really still a..."

"Yeah." Will laughed. "hard to believe."

"Well, tell Clayton I am going up to," she pulled the front of her dress, "Clean up a little, and they can come on up."

Kate slipped into a sheer nightie and was tossing her milk soiled dress into the hamper when Clayton tapped on the door. He smiled when he saw her.

"Now, I like that nightie." he sat down on the end of the bed, "you look gorgeous darlin"

"Thank you." Kate blushed. Josh was standing by the door, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Many nights since they'd arrived, Josh had dreamt of fucking his hot sister in law, and now it was about to happen. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and swallowed hard. Kate had the biggest set of jugs he'd ever seen in his life. Last night, when they were sitting in the living room alone, she'd asked him to please relieve some of the pressure from her swollen, milk filled tits.

 _"Josh." Kate walked into the living room, holding her breasts, "could you help me?"_

 _"Sure." he laid the book down he was reading. "you ok?"_

 _"No, I am in pain." she winced and sat down beside him on the couch._

 _"What can I do?"_

 _"I need you to nurse, please."_

 _Josh swallowed hard, he'd never even touched a bare tit much less sucked on one. Luke and Matt had tried to coax him into the kitchen more than once, but Josh wouldn't go. He remembered one night in particular, when Matt and Luke had drained Kate's tits, rubbing her pussy until they had her almost screaming. Josh went to bed that night, dreaming of the time he might be able to do the same to her._

 _"You.. you need to tell me how."_

 _Kate unbuttoned her dress, her huge tits tumbling out. "Here, just lay your head in my lap."_

 _Josh laid down, his heart pounding in his ears as Kate lowered her breast into his mouth. He started to suckle her, and she sighed, leaning her head back._

 _"Oh.. that feels so good Josh." she ran her hand through his hair. She moaned and he mentally begged her not to do that. Josh felt the milk from Kate's other tit dripping on his front. He grunted and moaned, and thrust his hips up, having an orgasm. He bolted from the couch, embarrassed._

 _"Josh, its ok."_

 _"No its not." he was so embarrassed he wanted to die. How could he do that in front of her._

 _"Josh." She walked up behind him and put her hand on his back, "that is normal."_

 _"Please, don't tell my brothers, I wont ever hear the end of it, I cant even suck your tit without..."_

 _"You have any idea how many times Will has done the same thing, being aroused is nothing to be embarrassed about."_

 _"You are sweet Kate." Josh took her hand and kissed it, "I wish I could find someone like you."_

 _"You will."_

 _"I doubt it." he laughed and sat down on the couch. "I don't think there is another woman in America that would do what you do."_

 _Kate looked up as Luke and Matthew were walking into the room. A few months ago, she would have died if they'd seen her sitting her with her breasts hanging out of her top, now, it was perfectly natural to her._

 _"We interrupting something?"_

 _"No." Josh got up and started walking to the door, "see you in the morning Kate."_

 _"Night sweetheart"_

 _Luke and Matt exchanged looks and walked over, joining Kate on the couch._

 _"You are leaking." Matt ran his finger across her nipple and licked his finger, "damn now that is some good shit."_

 _"Josh was relieving some pressure, and... "_

 _"Let me guess, the volcano erupted." Luke and Matt both burst into laughter. Josh was standing outside the door and heard them. God he hated them._

 _"You two need to stop it, like the same thing has never happened to you."_

 _"Not to me" Luke shook his head.  
_

 _"Ok, prove it." Kate sat back, "come on."_

 _Luke sighed and lifted her heavy breast, latching on to her nipple. Matt started sucking the other side. Josh stuck his head inside the door, watching them. They sucked until Kate was bone dry. She straddled Matt after he'd removed his clothes and eased his erection into her. Luke sat there, watching his cock about to pop out of his pants. Kate turned around, riding Matt from the front. Luke grunted, and tried to hide the wet spot on the front of his jeans. Josh had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud._

 _"Well." Kate stood up, "what do you have to say for yourself, Mr Peter cums to quick?"_

 _Matt started to laugh, and an embarrassed Luke walked out of the room._

Kate smiled at Josh and patted the bed, "Come sit beside me." she gave him a look, "I don't bite."

Clayton laughed and tucked his hand behind her neck, "Will did a good thing, bringin you here."

"I think so too."

"Now." Clayton turned to his youngest, "I think its high time we get you laid," He winked at his daughter in law, "And maybe get you pregnant, you had your period this month?"

"Yes."

"How many days has it been?"

"About fourteen I guess."

He nodded, "Ok, when you two get done, you turn your little ass around and put your feet up, or I have a better idea, Josh can get behind you, and you can stay on your knees for a minute or two, don't want that runnin out of ya."

Kate nodded. She guessed years of being a cattle rancher, and fathering four boys had given him more knowledge about reproduction than she realized.

"You just gonna stand over there, or are you strippin and gettin on the bed with her?"

Josh cleared his throat and nervously undressed.

"Now." Clayton kissed Kate's forehead, "lay back baby girl." Kate laid back and Clayton eased her legs up. He parted her pink flesh and exposed her clit. "You see that? That is a woman's clitoris, or clit, and its kinda like your pecker in a way, she don't piss with it, but if you rub on it," Clayton rubbed his index finger over it, and Kate sucked in her breath, "See there, now you finger her good, and suck them tits, you will have her cummin like hell in no time." Clayton held his finger up, "Watch"

He smiled at Katie and latched on to her enormous tit, rubbing her clit. Josh watched as every few seconds, Clayton would fuck her with his fingers. Kate was tossing her head back and forth, begging him to fuck her.

"Now." Clayton wiped the milk from his chin, "you get down there and lick her pussy, do it boy.. you gotta learn how to do that, women love it, drives em wild."

Josh pulled Katie's clit between his lips and started to gently suck, while Clayton massaged her tits, rolling the massive orbs between his hands. He talked lovingly to her while Josh ate her out.

"You ready sugar?" Kate nodded, "Ok, get on your knees, here." Clayton reached behind him, "I will play with my fun bags while Josh fucks you, how's that?"

Katie got on her knees and Josh got behind her.

"Now, rub your cock over her ass, she's good and wet, so it shouldn't hurt her goin in, but don't start goin to town fuckin her, I don't care how good it feels, take your time."

Josh nodded and eased into her.

"Oh god." He closed his eyes.

"Feels good don't it?" Clayton smiled as he started milking Kate's tits. "aint nothin like good pussy boy."

"Oh.. damn." Josh started to thrust in and out of her. "oh damn Kate.. you feel so good."

Kate started to pant.. she knew she was close to having an orgasm. She met Claytons eyes and he winked at her.

"Oh.. god... daddy.. her pussy's suckin my dick."

"She's gettin ready to cum son... just keep going."

"I.. my dicks throbbin." Josh tossed his head back and moaned, holding onto Kate's hips, he banged the hell out of her.

"Oh yeah." Clayton pawed her tits "God I love to watch those tits of yours bouncing... fuck her harder son... listen to em slappin together."

"Oh.. my god Clayton." Kate bit her bottom lip. This may have been Josh's first time, but good god this kid could fuck.

Josh wiped his upper lip and climbed off the bed. Clayton told Kate to put her ass in the air and stay on the bed.

"Well.." Clayton clapped him on the back, "congratulations son.. how was it?"

"I.. I wanna do it again."

Clayton laughed, "She is good, damn good." Clayton leaned against the dresser, "Just give her a minute. One thing you need to remember, a woman aint like a man, so you have to be gentle with her, especially during sex. Her clit is real sensitive after it cums, so you need to give it time to calm down."

"Now I know why you stay up here all day." Josh poured a glass of Scotch, "shit, I will dream about this for days."

"No sense dreamin." Clayton patted Kate's ass, "why dream when you can get it anytime you want it."

Clayton got on the bed under Kate and started to empty her right tit, Josh took the left. Clayton slid his hand down, finding her clit and started to gently rub her, giving her another orgasm.

"Now." Clayton lit a cigar and poured himself a drink, "Why don't you get on top this time." He smiled at Kate, "I love it when she fucks me like that, them big titties of hers hangin in my face."

Josh and Kate had sex a third time, and he finally told his father he was going to bed. Clayton laid on the bed beside Kate and she snuggled against him.

"Do you remember, when I told you that I was still a virgin with Will?"

"Yeah."

Kate sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs, "I wasn't."

"That's ok honey.."

"No, its not." She sighed, her bottom lip trembling.

"What's this now." Clayton sat up and brushed her hair back, "what's got you so upset sugar?"

"My.. my first time was." She looked over at him, "it was bad."

"Boy force himself on ya?"

She nodded, "I never told Will this, but.. I do have a brother, his name is Keith, and he..."

"He raped you?"

"Yes... he started having sex with me they day I turned 13."

"Where were your parents honey?"

"Working."

She told Clayton she'd ran away from home, and had managed to finish school and get her degree. One of the teachers at the school, a single mom, had taken Kate in and let her stay there until she graduated.

"Well." Clayton sighed, "you aint the only one with secrets." he got off the bed. Even at his age, Clayton had a nice body. She could see where the boys had gotten their good looks from. "I need to tell ya somethin Katie girl." He shook his finger at her, "but you cant tell a soul."

"I wont."

"I got cancer..." he pointed to his chest, "lung cancer, boys don't know, I told Willie but the other boys don't know."

"You should tell them Clayton."

"No." he shook his head, "When Mattie died, they dang near sent me to the grave with their bickerin and fussin over who was gonna get what." he sniffed, "I left, just got in my damn truck and took off, stayed gone for quite a while. Will called, told me he'd got married.. told me what an angel you were." Clayton smiled at her, "and he was right."

"I am no angel."

"Close enough. You are making my life a hell of a lot better."

Kate didn't know what to say.

"You need to tell Will about your brother, and I am just tellin ya, we will have us a buryin if he shows up here, boys have grown right fond of you and so have I."

Kate looked out the window, she didn't want to tell Will, she in fact just wanted to forget about it.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Clayton came downstairs to find a white faced Kate sitting at the table. He poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter.

"Mornin sugar." He sipped his coffee, "you feel ok?"

She shook her head no. She, in fact, felt like hell. She walked to the sink and re wet the washrag in her hand and dabbed her face.

Clayton smiled, sipping the hot beverage in his cup. "Will up?"

She nodded, leaning against the sink. Dear god don't let me puke again.

Clayton kissed her cheek and went upstairs to find his son. He tapped on the bedroom door and eased it open. Will was sitting on the bed pulling his boots on.

"Mornin daddy."

"Mornin, you seen your wife?"

"Yeah." Will buttoned his shirt, "she aint feelin so hot."

"Pregnant women usually don't the first three or four months."

Will looked at his father wide eyed, "You think..."

"Willin to bet ya a hard dollar."

Will brushed past his father and bounded downstairs. Kate was coming out of the bathroom.

"You feel ok baby?"

"No." Hot tears welled in her eyes, "I don't." she snapped at him and immediately covered her mouth, "Oh god Will, I am so sorry."

"Its ok."

"No its not." She wiped her mouth with the washrag, "there is no excuse for me to speak to you that way."

"Hormones'll do that to ya." Clayton was walking toward them, "Will, why don't you go down to the drugstore, me and Katie will wait here."

"Drugstore," she looked from Will to Clayton, "For what?"

"Just go on son." Clayton nodded toward the front door.

"Why did you send him to the store?"

Clayton sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Kate down onto his legs. He unbuttoned her dress and nodded, "yep, aerolas are darker." he looked up at her, "what about when you piss, what color is it? Is it darker than usual?"

"I.. I guess maybe, why are you asking me that."

Clayton chuckled, "Lets just wait till Willie gets back."

Will walked into the back door and laid a bag on the counter. Clayton pulled out the white box and handed it to Kate, "Now, you go on in there and take this."

Kate took the box and read the label, realizing what it was, she looked from Will to his father, tears glistening in her eyes. She went into the bathroom and took the test, laying the tester stick on the counter. Will tapped on the door and eased it open.

"You have to wait"

"I know" he slid his arms around her.

"Will, what if I am."

"I hope you are."

Kate looked over at the stick, and there were two pink lines. She looked at Will and nodded. He let out a whoop and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Well, guess this means I am gonna be a granddaddy." Clayton hugged her, "Will, run down to the pasture and get your brothers. We are celebratin."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate thought she heard a noise downstairs, and quietly crept to the kitchen, hoping like hell she wouldn't wake any of the boys.

"Hey there baby sister."

She whirled around and flipped the light on.

"What are you doing here?"

"Missed you." Johnny sat down in one of the chairs and smiled. "damn you look good."

Kate grinned and slid down into his lap, "So do you." She ran her hands through his hair, "But you shouldn't be here Johnny, Will is a light sleeper."

"I am goin to see daddy tomorrow." he rubbed her back, "want to tag along?"

Kate nodded and sighed. She missed those Saturday night romps with her dad and brother.

"Damn." he grinned, pulling her nightie down, "holy shit baby, your tits are enormous."

He pawed them, pinching her nipple. Milk squirted out and he jumped.

"Ok, you need to go." Kate stood up and pulled her nightie up, "if they hear you down here.. "

THE NEXT MORNING

Kate dried herself off and reached for her bra. Will walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"You hear anything last night?"

"No, why?"

"Odd" he stripped and hung the towel on the hook outside the door, "Thought I heard voices."

Kate sat on the bed and slipped her pants on. She hoped Will wouldn't give her the third degree.

"I wish you would let me come with you."

"Its just a checkup Will"

"Well, there's plenty of gas in the truck." he kissed her, "Just be careful ok."

"I will."

Kate turned onto the main highway and headed in the direction of the Federal Prison. She laughed out loud, thinking how her plan was coming together nicely, going smoother than she thought it would. Clayton and his sons didn't even suspect who she really was.

"Bout time you got here." Johnny hugged his sister. "Jessie Lou, I swear your tits have gotten bigger."

"How are we gonna be able to see daddy Johnny?"

"Your big brother has got connections sugar." he slid his arm around her, "Now, come on and lets go see the old man. I know he cant wait to see you."

Seemed that Jed, a childhood friend, was the prison warden. There was another childhood friend, Donnie, that was a guard. Jessie didn't know that her brother had made a promise of sorts, but he knew his sister, and he knew she wouldn't mind keeping that promise. They walked through the double doors and headed for the warden's office.

Jed held a finger up when the two walked into his office and smiled at Jessie. She was still as hot as ever. He nodded and hung the phone up, smiling at her.

"Well, Jessie Lou Davis, damn its been a long time."

"Sure has." Jessie twirled her hair around her finger. Jed was the first man she'd ever been with. The one who had popped her cherry. Jessie's body tingled at the memory of the night that the four of them, her, her daddy, her brother and Jed had gotten high and fucked each other most of the night.

"Marshall's anxious to see his baby girl." Jed rocked back in his chair, "but, there's gotta be somethin in it for me."

"What do you want?"

"What do you think I want?" he grinned at her, "Come here sugar."

Jessie hiked herself up on his desk. Jed reached up and un buttoned her dress, sliding the shoulders down. He un hooked her bra and to his shock, milk started running down her front.

"Holy shit." Jed looked at Johnny and pointed, "You seen this?"

"Yeah." Johnny sighed, "Dammit sis, don't tell me they fucking knocked you up?"

"No, they didn't." She sat back on her hands, "the old man has a tit fetish, and wanted me to breastfeed him."

"Kinky fucker." Jed laughed, rolling her nipples between his fingers, "you still cum like this?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you just let me suck those titties and play with em, and you can have all the taboo sex with daddy you want."

"What about Donnie?"

He looked at Johnny and laughed "she's still a horny little bitch aint she?"

Jed stood up and un zipped his pants, "You want Donnie too?"

"Yeah."

"Well," he rubbed her clit with his pecker, "will have to see what I can do about that." he eased into her, "damn your pussy is still tight."

Jessie laid back on the desk, enjoying the pull and tug of Jed's fingers on her nipples.

"Shhh.. don't be loud now." Jed grunted, "shit you feel good girl. You want me to cum in you Jessie, huh.. you want me to blow my load in that sweet pussy.. will you be my cum dump?"

"Yeah." She panted, "god I love it when you play with my tits."

"You do, feels good baby?"

"Yes."

"AHHH GOD" Jed thrust a final time and let go in her.

"Ok.. come on lets go see daddy."

Marshall stood up and pulled his baby girl into his arms. It had been too long, way too long.

"How you been doin sugar?" he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Fine."

"Well." he sat down on the cot in the small room Jed had led them to, "Let me look at you."

Jessie stripped and stood there, naked in front of her dad, her brother, and Donnie. Jed had gone to be sure that no one would be coming down the hallway. He knew that this end of the prison had been closed off for years, but he wasn't taking any chances. He sniffed his fingers, still able to detect the sweet smell of Jessie's juices on his fingers. He made sure that the door was bolted and headed back down the hall.

"You look good baby, damn good." Marshall grinned, "daddy has missed you."

"I missed you too daddy." Jessie was so horny. She wanted one of them to fuck her. Her tits had not been emptied, and she could feel her warm milk running down her front.

"What's this, come her gal." Marshall scoffed, "dammit gal don't tell me you are pregnant."

"No daddy." Jessie walked over and sat down in his lap, "they think I am though."

"Now just how in the hell did you..."

"Well, one of the cows is pregnant." Jessie tossed her head back and laughed, "I followed that heifer around for days, and she finally pissed. I got just enough of it to fake a pregnancy test."

Marshall laughed, "So, they aint figured out who you are?"

"No, not yet."

"That's daddy's girl." he laid her back on the cot. "how much time we got?" Marshall started fingering Jessie's clit, looking up at Jed.

"About two hours."

"You like that baby, hmm? You like it when daddy plays with your pussy?"

"Yeah." Jessie nodded, "but one of you guys needs to get some of this milk outta me."

"You heard her." Marshall nodded to his son and Donnie, "Get your asses down here and suck her titties."

Marshall smiled, and brushed Jessie's hair back, "you are so pretty baby, look just like your ma."

Donnie removed his pants, revealing a massive hard on. Jessie started stroking him, while Marshall sank his cock into her.

"Baby you feel so good." Marshall grunted, "daddy gets out of here, I can fuck you like this every day, would you like that?"

"Yeah." Jessie nodded, "play with my clitty daddy, make me cum."

"You better ask me nice."

"Please daddy, please, make me cum."

"Them boys suckin them titties feel good?" Marshall grunted and his body jerked and jirated as he emptied into her. "Ok, one of you boys switch places, daddy needs a little taste of that milk."

All too soon, the afternoon was over. Jessie said a tearful goodbye to her dad and walked to her truck. She climbed in, making a vow that Clayton would pay dearly for what he'd done. She pulled into the driveway and got out of the truck.

"Where you been girl?" Clayton stood up and followed her inside, "I am starving."

Sorry ass cant make his own sandwich, Jessie thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen. Clayton walked up behind her, pulling her left tit out of her dress.

"Your dress is wet." he rolled her nipple between his fingers and licked them, "damn you taste good."

"Go on into the living room and turn your program on." she turned and slipped her arms around his neck, "you can eat your lunch and then I will suck your cock, you can breastfeed till you fall asleep."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Jessie reached up into the cabinet and pulled the bottle of Arsenic out. It wouldn't be long now.


	5. Chapter 5

Marshall smiled at his baby girl as she rode him. He took a drag off the joint and handed it to Johnny, reaching up to paw Jessie's tits.

"MMM baby girl, that feels so good, ride daddy's cock baby, go a little faster."

Jessie grunted, planting her hands on his chest, "I think I am gonna cum daddy."

"Well, lay back." Marshall sat up, "get off my cock and lay back baby." He slid his cock into her, "there you go... now." Marshall started fucking her slow, "damn I love your tits baby, you gonna nurse daddy, hmm, you gonna let me suck that milk outta your titties?'

"Yeah." Jessie's lavender eyes were full of lust. Nobody loved to fuck as much as she did.

"AHHHHHH GOD" Marshall tossed his head back and closed his eyes, "don't move Jessie girl... stay just... like...that... ahhhhhhh fuck" Marshall started fucking her hard, watching her milk filled orbs jiggle and bounce.

He climbed off her and took the joint from Johnny, who took his turn fucking his hot little sister. Marshall recognized the knock at the door, and opened it to let Jed in. Jed was immediately turned on by Jessie's bouncing tits, and slipped out of his pants, offering his cock to her which she greedily took.

"You love cum dontcha baby girl?" Marshall started playing with Jessie's tits. "you gonna swallow that cum he feeds you?"

Jessie nodded, sucking Jed's cock with a slow steady rhythm. Jed hissed and grabbed the side of Jessies head, forcing his cock deeper into her mouth. He let his load go and she lapped it up like she was starving.

"Now." Marshall pulled Jessie up. "how about giving daddy some titty." he grinned and laid his head in her lap. He emptied her tits nice and slow, giving her a good orgasm.

Jessie was walking to the truck when her phone rang. It was Will.

"Where are you?"

"I.. am just leaving the store." Thank goodness she had stopped by the store on her way to the prison. "what's up?"

"You need to come home Katie, its... its daddy."

"What. Will, what's going on?"

"Just come home."

"Everything allright" Johnny walked up behind her.

"I think our plan is falling into place."

He grinned and kissed her, "Will we see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know." She shut the door to the truck, "I will call you."

"You owe me a cock suckin baby girl."

"And I will pay up as soon as I can." She leaned out the window, tongue kissing him, "you know how much I love your cum."

Kate pulled up in front of the house as the hearse was pulling away. She climbed out of the truck and practically ran into Will's arms.

"He.. he's gone."

"Its ok." she held him close. "he's not in pain anymore."

"We need to plan the service and..."

"Let me take care of that ok."

Will nodded.

"Why don't you go inside with your brothers, and let me take care of this."

Jessie walked into the funeral home and asked the receptionist where she could find Mr. Monte Cassidy, the undertaker. The receptionist led her back to his office.

"I help ya?" The older man grinned, sizing her up.

Jessie knew exactly what to do. She learned at a young age when she started to develop that men loved three things, big tits, a tight pussy and a good blow job. She learned that having a big set of tits meant power, and she used them to her advantage, and to get what she wanted as often as she could.

"Yes, I am Kate Taylor, Clayton's daughter in law." She leaned against the desk, "I want him creamated."

"But, the orders are to..."

Kate popped a button on her dress and took a step toward him, "I said, I want him creamated."

"How should I explain this to the family, the arrangements were made already and paid for by..."

Kate slid her dress off her shoulders, revealing her perfect enormous tits. The old man swallowed hard and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Kate pushed him down in his chair and took his hands, putting them on her tits.

"You look like a very mature, very refined man Mr. Cassidy." she slid onto his lap, "you like tits?"

"Y... yeah"

"You like to play with them, suck them?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you are in luck, because during sex, there is nothing I love more than good titty play."

He grinned, pulling her nipples. "I want to fuck you."

"You can do that too," she reached down, searching for his erection. "you can do whatever you want, just as long as you make this look like Clayton wanted to be creamated."

"I.. I can monkey with the forms, I suppose, and.. "

Kate nodded, "Why don't you take your pants off Mr. Cassidy." she purred, "you want me to suck your cock?"

"Yes." he hissed.

Jessie slid off his lap and pulled his pants down. She almost giggled at the sight of him. She pulled his pint sized penis into her mouth and started to suck. She could feel it throb and in no time, he was cumming.

"Can.. can we do that again?"

"Sure." She slipped her top up. "just make sure you do it right." She smiled, "Ok."

Jessie called Johnny and told him the news.

"So, the old man's dead." Johnny laughed "what happens now?"

"Just let me handle things." She lit a cigarette, "I have a plan, but.. I am getting another call, I will talk to you later."

Will hung the phone up and laid his head down on the desk. His brothers, no big shock, had left all the work for him. He was responsible for contacting insurance companies, ordering death certificates and everything else.

"Will." he looked up to see Katie standing in the door. "Mr. Cassidy is here."

Will stood up, confused look on his face when the funeral director came in carrying an urn. He sat it on the desk in front of Will.

"What's this?

"Your father."

"My.." Will ran his hand through his hair, "But, he was suppose to be buried," Will pointed to the window, "right out there beside my mother."

Mr. Cassidy laid a form down on the table. "Well, you can see right here, it clearly states that Clayton's wishes were to be.. "

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Will waved his hand and flopped down in the chair, "I owe you anything?"

"No." Mr. Cassidy sighed, "Just.. well.. you are in my thoughts." He gave Jessie a wink and walked out of the room.

"You ok?" Kate walked over to Will and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No." He pulled her to him, "Baby if I didn't have you, I.. I don't know what I would do."

"You hungry?"

"No." He kissed her.

"Well, I am gonna walk out to the barn and see if the boys want lunch."

Jessie purposely pulled her overshirt off, tossing it onto the back of the porch rocker before walking down to the barn. She was wearing a very tight white tank top, with no bra. She knew Matt and Luke would be instantly turned on. She was horny as a dog, and needed her tits sucked badly. She walked into the big double doors, hit by a blast of hot air.

"You boys hungry?"

Luke grinned at her, "If you mean for tit milk, yeah.. I am starving."

"Why Claridge Luke Taylor, I am shocked at you. Your father just died and..."

"And, I am human." He tossed his hat on the tack shelf and ran his hand through his hair, "And you look sexy as shit."

"She always does." Matt walked over to her, running a crooked finger over her nipple, "and, you came down here huntin cock, dressed like that."

"I cant help it." She pouted, "I miss Clayton and.."

"You need your big brothers to take care of you?" Luke picked her up and sat her on the counter by the sink. He pulled her tank top up and grinned at Matt, "look at them tits drip." He pulled her nipple, spraying milk. "I got an idea." he kissed her cheek, "why don't you spray that milk on our cocks and suck it off."

"Well." She said giving him a shy schoolgirl look, "if you want me to."

Jessie hopped off the counter and sat on one of the milking stools. She alternated between Matt and Luke, spraying their hard cocks with milk and slowly sucking it off. Matt rubbed her nipple with the tip of his cock, popping her tit hard.

"I want some pussy." Luke licked the side of her breast, "you want us to suck your tits first, get you wet?"

Matt ran his hand up her leg, Kate never wore panties. He grinned at his brother, licking her juices from his fingers, "she's already drippin."

"You want her first?"

"Yeah." Matt pulled her to her feet, "Bend over here sugar." he slid his cock into her and started pumping away. "play with her titties Luke."

Luke got on the milking stool and pulled her tits, alternating as if he was milking a cow. The sensation was more than she could take and she started moaning.

"Feel good?"

"Yes.. oh god yes."

Matt tossed his head back and howled, banging her hard. Luke then took his turn. "Kate" was satisfied, at least for now.

"Will still have sex with you?"

"No.. well.. not like we did."

"He's a dumb ass."

"Matt, do you know where the property deeds are?"

"Yeah, the safe in dad's office why."

"Will was looking for them." she slid her top on and slid into her boots, "I will go see if I can help him find them."

"Hey." Matt called to her as she started walking toward the house, "any time you want it, or need it, you know where my room is."

She nodded and smiled. Now to find those deeds.

Kate walked inside and couldn't find Will. She walked upstairs and heard the shower running. She quickly went back down, knowing that she only had a matter of minutes to locate the deeds. She went into Clayton's office and after searching, finally found the safe.

"Fuck" She slammed her hand on the desk, "he would have a damn safe with a code."

She thought for a second and snapped her fingers. She quickly punched in the numbers of Will's parents anniversary date and the safe popped open. Katie didn't realize what a kinky fucker her deceased father in law really was. I mean, she knew he was kinky, so were Matt and Luke. The three of them were a hell of a lot of fun during sex. Josh was more like Will. Kate dug through piles of files and notebooks until she located the deeds. "What the hell is this?" She picked up a long tube with a bulb on the end of it. The words, "cock milker" were on the side. "Well," she giggled to herself, "guess Big Daddy was kinkier than I thought" She was about to close the safe when she saw a small notebook with her name on it. She wondered what in the hell it was, but she would have to take the time to read it later. She quickly closed the safe and stuffed the documents into her purse.

Will and his brothers sat down to dinner. Kate had prepared a feast. Luke was carving the roast, and they were about to sit down to dinner when the phone rang.

"I will get it," Kate stood up and walked to Clayton's office. She shut the door and answered the phone.

"Ok, I told you not to call me on this line." She whispered, "I will call you back in an hour."

She hung the phone up and walked back to the dining room.

"Who was on the phone babe?"

"It was the insurance company, just letting us know they got the death certificate."

"I didn't know daddy had so many policies." Josh took a bite of corn, "this is good Kate."

"Thank you." She glanced at the clock, "if you guys don't mind cleaning up." She scooted her chair back, "I have an appointment."

"At seven o'clock at night?" Will looked up at her.

"Yes Will." she gave him a look.

"With whom?"

"Let her go man." Luke stuffed a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Kate picked up her purse and started walking to the front door. Will was close behind her.

"Kate, where are you going?"

"I have an appointment."

"Kate, I don't like you being out at night by yourself, especially with you being pregnant and..."

Kate turned to him. She couldn't keep that lie going, after all, the boys had noticed, and made comment of the fact that she wasn't showing yet.

"Will, I.." she sighed and peered up at him through her mascaraed lashes, "I lost the baby."

"What.. when?"

"The day Clayton died.. I.. I didn't say anything because you were dealing with so much already and.."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he hugged her, "are you ok?"

"Emotionally, no.. I am a wreck, physically, well, the doctor said I should have no problem conceiving again."

Will put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. "Are you sure, I mean, if you need to talk.."

"No, I am fine." she put her hand on his, "don't wait up for me ok."

Will watched her walk to the truck, and had an odd feeling that something was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

THE NEXT MORNING

Jessie pulled up in front of the courthouse and climbed out of the truck. Two attorneys walking past her stumbled over their own feet, one dropping his briefcase. She walked up the steps and through the double doors. There was a young man standing behind a huge counter that went the length of the building.

"Good morning." He smiled at Jessie, "How can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Judge Hood please."

"He's in court and ..."

"Look," Jessie leaned up on the counter, giving the young boy a clear view of her massive cleavage, " I need to talk to him, its important, so." she eased the strap of her sundress down, "if you will just tell me where his office is, I will go and wait for him."

"I.. uh.. its.. right up those steps.. all the way down the end of the hall."

"Is anyone going to stop me?"

"No." he was almost panting, "I... his assistant isn't here yet." he fumbled in a drawer, dropping the set of keys twice, "come on, I will let you in."

Jessie followed him to the judges office and thanked him. She sat down in the big chair behind his desk and waited.

Judge Samuel Hood nodded a good morning to the baliff before climbing the set of stairs leading to his office. He told Trudy, his secretary to bring him a cup of coffee and walked into his office, flipping the light on. He hung his coat on the back of the door, and thanked Trudy for the coffee.

Judge Hood sipped his coffee and was about to sit down and read the paper when his chair swirled around.

"Good Morning." Jessie smiled at him.

"H.. how did you get.. you know what, never mind." He picked up the phone.

"Hang up." Jessie leaned forward.

"What?"

"Hang up the phone." She sat back, "I need a favor."

"Really."

"Yes, really." she smiled, "you do me a favor, and I will do you one."

"Look lady, I am going to call the Sherriff if you don't..."

"All I want is for you to do two tiny little things for me."

He folded his arms over his chest and sighed. She was starting to annoy the shit out of him.

"Who are you,,, hmm.. and what makes you think I will do a damn thing for you?"

"I am Kate Taylor, Clayton Taylor's daughter in law..." she pulled a book out of her purse, "a lot of shit about you in here." she shook her head, "my my, the skeletons one has in his closet."

"You.. y... you... where did you get that?"

"It was in Clayton's safe." She flipped the pages, "you have been a very bad boy your honor." Kate shook her head, "so, unless you want this all over the evening news, and in the local papers, you will do exactly what I want."

"Ok, what do you want." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his checkbook, "How much.."

"Oh.. I don't want money. I want you, first, to fix these property deeds, and then, I want you to give my father a pardon to get him out of prison."

"Your father?"

"Marshall Wayne Davis" Kate smiled, "the man you sent to prison, for the murder Clayton Taylor commited." she patted the book, "Its all in here."

The judge muttered fuck under his breath.

"Now, if you are a very good boy, there just might be something in it for you."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yes, most definitely." she stood up and walked to the front of the desk. She eased the straps of her white sundress down.

"God almighty."

"So, I guess you are a titty baby?"

"Guilty as charged." he stood there in a trance like state, reaching out to touch her tit. She slapped his hand back, pulling her strap back up.

"No sir.. no titty or pussy, until you do exactly what I ask you to."

"You want me to fix the deeds, how?"

"I want those deeds, to say that I am the owner of the property, the oil business, everything.." she wiped a drop of milk from her nipple and put her finger to his lips. He closed his eyes and sucked her finger, "lot more where that came from." She hiked herself up on his desk and leaned back on her hands, "you do have a copy of Clayton's will, don't you?"

"Yeah, its here somewhere, but..."

"But what?"

"His attorney will have to.."

Jessie picked up the phone and handed it to him, "So.. call him"

The judge nodded, dialing the number of Clayton's attorney.

"Stan, I need you to come to my office, yes now." He stammered, "something's come up.. you know Clayton passed away and well.. we need to fix some things."

He hung the phone up and paced like a caged cat in front of her.

"Now, about my daddy." She swung her feet, "I want him out by the end of the week."

"I cant do that.. it takes weeks to.."

She pursed her lips and played with her fingernail, "By the end of the week." she shook her head, "I would hate for word to get out that you are..."

"Ok.. ok, fine." he sighed, "I will do what I can."

Stan walked across the parking lot, nodding a hello to an older man and woman leaving the courthouse. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He took the steps, two at a time and held the door for a woman and her daughter who were coming out. He signed in and went up to the judges office.

"Mornin Trudy." he tapped the edge of her desk, "could you let Sam know I am here?"

Trudy nodded and after buzzing the judge, she pointed to the door. He thanked her and walked into Sam's office.

"Ok" he slammed the door, "What was so damned important.. "

His words were cut short by the sight in front of him. A hot woman.. with enormous tits hanging to the floor, sucking the hell out of Sam's cock. Stan nervously ran his hand through his hair and swallowed hard. He could feel his own erection growing.

"AHHH yeah baby, just like that." Sam put his hand on top of her head. "Here, get up." he pulled her to her feet and turned her around, entering her from behind. He banged her hard, her huge tits swaying and slapping together.

"MMM baby.. god that pussy feels good.. you gonna let me suck those titties, hmm, always wanted to know what tit milk tasted like.. mmm... stay just like that.. don't move.. I am gonna cum in you." He grabbed her hips and thrust hard, moaning.

"Hey Stan." the judge patted Jessie's cheek and slipped his underwear and pants back on. "glad you could make it."

"What is this about Sam?"

"Stan, this is Jessie Lou Davis, Jessie, Stan Kennie."

"Nice to meet you." Jessie sat back on the couch, her huge tits hanging on either side of her. "Sam, you told me you wanted to suck my titties."

"Oh, I do baby, I do for sure." he winked at her, "just let me handle this first."

Sam slid a file across the table, "I need you to re work this, so that Jessie inherits everything."

"I cant do that."

"You can, and you will." Sam sat on the edge of his desk, "unless you want your name plastered all over hell and back. You were in on the deal we made with Clayton when Marshall Davis' daddy's business was taken from him, and when he was murdered."

Stan looked at Jessie and suddenly the pieces of the puzzle were coming together.

"You are Marshall's daughter?"

"Yes, I am." Jessie grinned at him, "but, Clayton didn't know that, neither do his sons."

Stan nodded. The little vixen was just like her mother, in more ways than one. Best cock sucker in the state. He shuddered at the memory, wondering if Jessie was just as good as Louise was. He intended to find out.

"Ok, so I fix these deeds, and the will." Stan looked from Sam to Jessie, "what's in it for me."

"Come here."

He walked over to Jessie, who was sitting on the couch. She wasn't wearing any panties, and her heavy musky woman scent was strong.

"Get on your knees,"

Stan got on his knees in front of her and she propped one leg up on his shoulder, the other on the arm of the couch. She spread her pussy lips, exposing her ripe bud and started rubbing. Stan heard Sam let out a groan.

Jessie slipped two fingers inside her, wetting them with her juices. She then popped the two slick fingers into Stan's mouth.

"You like the way that tastes?"

"Yeah."

She squirted some breast milk into her hand and held it out. Stan lapped it up like a starving puppy.

"How about that, you like the way that tastes?"

"Shit yea."

"Well." She sat back, "get over there and get to work, and you can have all you want."

Stan swallowed hard and walked over to Sam's desk, taking the pen.

Jessie sauntered up the walkway feeling more powerful than ever. She had finally avenged her granddaddy's death, and her father would be home in a few days. She couldn't wait for the two of them to get into Clayton's bed. She walked into the office and was about to open the safe when she heard someone behind her clear their throat.

"Josh," she laughed, "You scared me. What are you doing in here."

Josh smiled at her and sat down on the couch, "Why don't you tell me." he crossed his arms over his chest, "Jessie."


	7. Chapter 7

"How.. how did you find out who I really am?"

"Doesn't matter." Josh stood up and walked to the window, "you poisoning the rest of us?" He turned to her, "like you did daddy?"

Jessie's blood ran cold. How in the hell did he know?

"See, I was an EMT and a nurse at the local hospital for years, and there are two ways you know someone is being fed Arsenic, and daddy had both signs"

"Your father had cancer Josh."

"Yeah, he did, stage two, would have been five maybe six years before it took him"

Jessie knew she had to act fast. She leaned against the bureau and reached behind her, pulling out Claytons Ruger. She walked over to Josh, and without hesitation, held the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. She wasn't thinking about blood spatter, and quickly dropped her her knees, screaming. She knew she had to think up something and fast. She cradled his lifeless body against her, trying to make it look as if he had taken his own life, yelling at the top of her lungs for Will.

"What.." Will stopped dead in his tracks at the door, "Josh.. oh my.. " Will took his brother in his arms and sobbed, "God what happened?"

"I.. I came in here and he had the gun," Jessie wiped her eyes, "he said he was going to kill himself, and I tried to talk him out of it Will, I swear I did."

Will nodded, putting his hand on the side of her face, "Its ok.. it will be ok." he stood up and wiped his face, "I guess I need to call Dave"

Jessie quickly wiped any traces of prints off the gun and took Josh's hand, making sure that his prints would show up. Johnny had taught her a trick on how to remove GSR from her hands, and she quickly went to the bathroom.

"Who found him?"

"Kate.. my wife was with him."

"Where is she now?" Paul, the young detective hiked his leg up on the front of Luke's feed truck.

"She is upstairs, cleaning up." Will sighed, "She had blood all over her and.."

"She shouldn't have showered."

"Why the hell not" Matthew walked up behind him, "you think Kate did this? She couldn't hurt a fly, hell she couldn't even help us butcher a damn cow"

"Don't go back inside until we finish ok."

Jessie walked downstairs feeling quite pleased with herself. Josh should have kept his mouth shut and his nose out of her business. She knew exactly how he had learned who she really was. Little fucker had been snooping around in the room she shared with Will. He had somehow gotten the lock off of a box she kept in the top of the closet. He had to really dig to find it too, because she had it buried well. He'd found her birth certificate, and the bottle of Arsenic she was hiding, along with her diary. Well, he wouldn't be blabbing to anyone now. She noticed a very fine ass that was filling a pair of dress Wranglers nicely. She walked into the study, deciding she needed a better look.

"May I help you?" she looked into a pair of very sexy, very blue eyes.

"I was just wondering who you are, and why you are in my house."

"I am detective Hill" He held his hand out, "Paul Hill, its nice to meet you."

"So, Mr Hill." she played with the diamond necklace that dangled from her neck, "Is there a Mrs. Hill?"

"Was." he wrote something in his notepad, "I am divorced."

"Well, cant say as I am sorry to hear that."

"Might I ask who you are?"

"Oh, I am Kate"

"Will's wife?" he smiled shaking his head, "so why are you asking if I am married?"

"Cause I can."

Paul was not blind, he could see this gorgeous woman, dressed in a white sundress, with the biggest set of knockers he'd ever seen in his life. He hadn't had pussy in God only knew when. He shook himself back to reality, and got back to work.

"So, you found Mr. Jones?"

"Yes, I did." she nodded "well, I didn't exactly find him," her lip trembled, "I tried to get him, not to do this."

He nodded, "Well, his father's death, probably a lot for him to deal with."

Kate nodded. "I didn't realize how many lives he'd touched until..."

"Clayton Taylor Jones was a friend to many, my granddaddy being one of them." he capped his pen, "man would give you the shirt off his back."

"So, you said you aren't married?" Kate walked over to the door and eased it closed, clicking the lock. Paul turned and gave her a puzzled look.

"I, no I am not married Mrs. Jones, but you are."

"Oh, Will and I have an open marriage, very open." she started walking toward him, "did you know I slept with Big Daddy, and all his brothers?"

"N.. no I didn't know that, look, I am just here to do my job and..."

"So," she slid the straps of her dress down. His eyes traveled down to the almost visible aerola. "you don't want to have sex with me?"

"I.. uh... I need to get back to the station and..."

Kate slid her hand over his bulge, "Hmmmm, doesn't feel that way to me." she smiled. "why don't you sit down, over there on the couch."

Kate pulled the curtains closed. If anything came out against her, she needed an ace in her hand. The young sexy detectives cock in her mouth was the best way she knew.

She turned and slipped her dress off. Detective Hill licked his lips, his eyes traveling up and down her sexy body. He couldn't take his eyes off her tits. Kate eased down onto his lap.

"You ever taste breastmilk?"

He shook his head no. She smiled, and lifted her heavy breast up to his mouth, "would you like to taste mine?"

"Mrs. Jones, I..."

"What?" she gave him a very sad, very pouty look and then burst into tears

"Hey, don't.. don't do that.. "

"I am sorry," she took the handkerchief he offered her, "its just, so much has happened, the miscarriage, Will's father dying, and now this."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Its ok." She shook her head, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have come onto you like that, its just, well, you are so good looking, and I am so frumpy and simple and..."

"No you aren't."

"Really, is that why my husband hasn't touched me in.. you know what, never mind." she handed him the hankie, "I will let you finish your work."

"Would you, like to meet me later?"

"Where?"

"Hotel, on ninth avenue,"

"You mean where all the prostitutes go, no thanks."

"Well, you pick then,"

She jotted an address down and handed the paper to the young detective.

"What time?"

"Six, and don't be late."

"I better not be disappointed," he stuck the paper in his shirt pocket, "I don't want to waste my time."

"Oh, you wont be, I can assure you of that."

Jessie shut the door and walked toward the back door. She had to get him on her side.

Will hung his hat on the hook by the door and walked down to the barn in search of his brothers.

"Hey Luke, you seen Matt?"

"Yeah, he's down at the branding station, why?"

"Go get him, and come on up to the house, we need to talk."

"What's goin on man?"

"Just," he sighed, "I just came from daddy's attorney's office."

"Ok."

"Just get Matt, and ya'll come on to the house."

Matt grabbed a beer and joined his brothers at the kitchen table.

"Ok, what's going on Will?"

"Seems that daddy signed everything over to Kate before he died."

"What?"

"Yeah, the ranch, the oil business, the house, all of it."

"Ok. so what's the big deal.."

Will slid an envelope across the table. Matt and Luke exchanged looks before Luke opened it. Matt watched Lukes face turn a ghastly white. He looked at Will and slammed his hand down on the table.

"What the fuck have you done?"

"I didn't know man.. I had no idea, or I never would have."

"What the hell are you two talking about.?"

Luke slung the paper across the table to Matt, "Seems our sister in law aint who she says she is."

Luke glanced down at the piece of paper, bearing the name, 'Jessie Lou Davis' He read the line on the birth certificate that said, Father, and he shuddered. 'Johnathan Marshall Davis'

"So." He looked at Will, "what the hell do we do now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jessie pulled into a parking space in front of the Best Western and turned off the engine. She glanced in her rear view just as the sexy little detective was climbing out of his Chevy truck. There was just something about a man in tight jeans and boots that drove her insane. She could tell by the outline in his jeans that he was packing quite a cock. She hit the button and let the window slide down just as he was walking to the truck.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

She lit a cigarette and eased down in the seat. "Waitin for you to pay for a room."

"What?"

"You don't think this pussy's free do ya?"

"I am outta here."

"Wait." Jessie tossed the cigarette and crawled out of the car, "my husband is a control freak, like big time, and he will trace back my credit card and.."

"You don't have cash on you?" he leaned against the truck. Jessie glanced down, her eyes scanning the bulge in his Wranglers. She wanted him, bad.

She shook her head.

"I have an ex wife, that is taking me for everything I am worth." he rubbed his chin. "hang on a second." he walked to his truck, Jessie noticing he was slightly bowlegged. She smiled, thinking about what her mama use to say about bowlegged men. "They havta walk thataway Jessie Lou, their cocks are so big it forces their knees open."

Paul walked to his truck and called his buddy, Tim. He tapped his fingers on the hood of the truck. "Answer dammit."

"Hey dude, I need a favor."

"What?" Tim grinned at the redhead in his bed.

"I need some cash."

"How much?"

"Enough to pay for a room at the Best Western."

"What?" Tim laughed, "you got a fuckin hooker or somethin?"

"Not exactly." He glanced at his watch, "look, can you come or not?"

"Yeah, I will be there in a minute." Tim reached for his pants, "what's so damn special about her?"

"You will see believe me."

Tim pulled up into the parking lot, and his jaw dropped open when he saw the hot ass woman standing there talking to Paul. "No fuckin way." he shook his head and put the truck into park.

"Hey." Paul shook his hand, "Thanks, I owe you big."

"Yeah, you do." he patted his friend on the shoulder. He pulled his wallet out and handed him two one hundred dollar bills. "why don't you go on in and pay for the room."

Tim shook his head, hiking his leg up onto the back of Jessie's truck. "Well, Jessie Davis, its been a while."

"My name is Kate."

"Yeah, and I am Donald fuckin Duck." he walked over to her, "I would recognize you anywhere, hell, hard to forget the girl you lost your virginity with, you remember that don't ya?"

"Yes." she hissed, "please keep your voice down."

"What are you up to?"

"None of your business."

"Look, Paul is my best friend, and he's just been through hell with his ex so..."

"He told me already." She looked at him, "and I am not going to hurt him."

"Your husband know you are here?"

She glanced down at her hand. "No."

Tim looked up as Paul was coming out of the office with a key.

"If you don't tell him, I will."

"I will tell him ok." She hissed, jerking her arm from him, "just.. go on please."

"Your man aint keepin you satisfied, that it? So you gotta fuck around with.."

"Shut up."

"If I find out you are up to your old tricks Jessie, I will personally burn your ass."

Will sat back in the chair and sighed. "So, you are telling us that there is nothing we can do?"

Luke snapped his fingers, "Wait a second, if she used a fake name..."

Martin, the boys attorney shook his head, "Her legal name is on here, Jessie Lou Davis."

"What if I divorce her?"

"Doesn't matter, "Martin stuffed the documents back into his briefcase and downed the remaining scotch in the glass in front of him, "she still gets it all Will, whether you divorce her or not."

Will looked at his brothers, "I had no idea.. I..."

"Its not your fault." Matthew sighed, "hell I would have jumped on her too."

"Well." Martin stood up, "I hope this taught all of you a lesson, chasin tits and ass wont get you anywhere."

"Look who's talkin" Luke snickered.

"My point exactly." he fished his keys out of his pocket, "I went from living in a gated neighborhood in a half million dollar house to living in a trailer park in drug central, why, because I thought I had to have a damn Barbie doll. Yeah, she may look good now, but what is she gonna look like twenty years from now? If she's good to you, treats you right, you wont care."

He pushed his chair in and nodded to Will, "You boys take care, and I will be in touch."

"I cant believe this." Will ran his hands through his hair, "She could just toss us out."

"She wont do that."

"How do you know?"

"I just don't think she will." Luke got a beer from the fridge, "How's she gonna manage the ranch without us?"

"You have a point." Will got up and reached for his hat, "I have a meeting in an hour. See you guys later."

Jessie pulled off the highway and drove toward the huge house. Her house. She tossed her head back and laughed. It was all hers. Now to get her daddy home. The sex with Paul was ok, but she needed more. She wanted Luke and hoped to hell he was in the barn. She climbed out of the truck and started walking toward the stables.

"Hey"

Luke tossed the saddle onto the tack shelf and nodded, "Yeah."

"You done?"

"Just about." He wiped sweat from his brow and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it onto the tack shelf. Jessie licked her lips. God he was sexy, but especially so when he took his shirt off.

"Need any help?"

Luke stabbed the hay pile with the pitchfork and looked at her, "You... you got a hell of a lot of nerve."

"How so?"

"Don't try to play me like that." Luke scooped up a pile of hay and tossed it in to the horses, "you know exactly what I am talking about."

"Oh.. you mean the whole Jessie/Kate thing.. well, if Will had known who I really was, he never would have married me."

"You think?" Luke spat, shaking his head. "just how long were you planning to drag this shit out?"

She shrugged, "Long as it took."

Luke leaned against the side of the barn, giving Jessie a good look at the outline of his cock. She licked her lips and smiled.

"You planning on getting rid of us, Matt and me?"

"You mean, do I plan on kicking you out, well that depends?"

"On what?"

She walked over to him and unbuttoned his pants, easing her hand inside, "On, whether or not you and your brother still love me."

Luke let out a moan as she slid his jeans down and went to work on his cock with her mouth.

"Don't.. don't do that."

"You really want me to stop," she purred, looking up at him. "I love the way your cum tastes Lukie.. will you feed me please." she sighed and pulled her top off. He eyed her enormous tits and sighed.

"I... we cant do this anymore."

"Why not." She pouted.

"Because," He bit his bottom lip, laying his hand on the top of her head as once again she pulled his cock into her mouth.

"AHHHH God Jessie.. oh shit."

"You like it?"

"Hell yeah." He started thrusting his hips, "nobody sucks cock like you."

Jessie braced herself against the counter as Luke slid his cock into her. "Don't move ok.." he panted, "stay just like that."

Jessie slipped her clothes back on and walked toward the house. She had told Luke that he would not be leaving, Matt and Will, she still hadn't decided on yet. She heard her phone ringing and jogged toward the truck. Jed told her that her daddy would be out tomorrow. That gave her little time to make preparations for his home coming. She had also been planning to read the notebook with her name on it that she'd found in Clayton's safe, and there was no time like the present. She picked up the bag of grass Johnny had given her earlier and went upstairs to the bathroom. She filled the bathtub with hot water and bubbles and after rolling a couple of joints, she climbed into the hot water. She opened the book, totally un prepared for what she was about to read.


	9. Chapter 9

_Just what is in that notebook "Kate" found in Clayton's safe? Well, we are about to find out..._

Jessie took a drag off the joint and sipped a cold beer. She scanned the first couple of lines with a hint of sadness in her heart. Clayton was an amazing lover. She never quite figured out why the family's name was Jones, but they went by Taylor. She was, unbeknownst to her, about to find out.

Her mouth gaped open as she read how Clayton had murdered a man to keep him from getting mineral rights to drill. He had changed his name from Jones to Taylor. She wondered if the boys knew anything about it.

She kept reading, her heart breaking reading about the loss of Mattie, the love of his life. The two had met for the first time when Clayton was nine and she was seven. Their fathers despised each other, and when Mattie's father found out she had married Clayton, he had barred her from his home, and his life. Jessie couldn't imagine that happening to her. Hell, her father being in prison almost killed her. That was one thing she could thank Will for, he had kept her from losing her mind. Jessie took another drag off the joint and was about to reach for the beer when she saw her name.

 _"Kate... my son just brought his new bride home, and good god almighty is she a hot little thing. Biggest set of titties I have ever seen. She acts shy, timid, but I know her kind. She cant wait for me to fuck her. Thinks I don't know who she is, hell, I would recognize Bessie Davis's kid anywhere. She looks just like her mama did. I wonder if she is as good a cock sucker as her mama was, I sure as hell intend to find out. My peckers tingling just thinking about it._

Jessie felt hot tears well up in her eyes. Her mama and Clayton, it couldn't be. Her mama loved her daddy more than anything. She lit another joint and kept reading.

 _"That gal is smoking hot.. fucks like a champ. Will and the boys left early this morning, and I didn't waste a minute. She kept tellin me she needed to do some washin and clean the house. I started giving her something, putting it in her coffee, to make her tits leak, and its workin. We were sittin at the table this morning eating breakfast, damn she cooks as good as she fucks, but her mama could too, I couldn't take my eyes off those tits of hers, milk running down her front. I told her I didn't want her wearin a bra, and she listened. Came downstairs in a white tank top, tight as hell, you could see those pretty brown aerolas right through that wet shirt. After the boys left, I coated her titties real good, milked her and then I stuck my cock between those tits. I have had plenty of pussy since Mattie died, but this little gal is the best. We fucked all morning, in every position known to man. Makes me not miss Bessie so bad. Bessie was a good lover too, tits weren't as big as her daughters, hell, aint nobody's tits that damn big, and she loves to have em sucked and played with. I made her cum so damn hard I thought she was having a seizure, just playin with her tits. Don't know how long we will be able to keep this game up, ya know, cause sooner or later, Katie is gonna figure out that I know her real name is Jessie._

Jessie heard a noise downstairs and quickly dressed. She walked downstairs to find Johnny, sitting in the parlor with her daddy, Will, Luke and Matt.

"Katie, we need to talk." Will stood up.

"Who the hell is Katie?" Johnny pointed to his sister, "You talkin to her, her name's Jessie."

Will gave her a pleading look.

"What's wrong?"

"These, men, claim to be related to you."

"They are," She held her hand out to Marshall, "This is my daddy Will, and my brother, Johnny, they will be living here with us."

"They, what.. excuse me, I must have misunderstood..."

"No, you didn't." She shook her head. She was high, and half drunk, and wanted to fuck. She glanced at Luke's crotch and licked her lips, thinking about how good he'd fucked her earlier. "This is MY house Will, and if you don't like it, then" she leaned down, her shirt gaping open, "you can get the fuck out."

"Have you been drinking?"

"So what if I have, you aint the boss of me."

"I, can we go into the other room please, and discuss this?" he stood up and pointed toward the kitchen, "You are after all still my wife."

"Not for long." She looked over her shoulder at Luke, "you stay right where you are."

Will sat down at the table and gave her a stern look, "I cant tell you how disappointed I am in you right now."

"Am I suppose to give two fucks?"

"Kate.."

"My name is Jessie." She hissed, "hell even your daddy knew."

"Knew.. what are you talking about?"

"He figured out, right after we moved her who I really was."

Will shook his head, "He couldn't have, he.."

"Oh he did, 'She grabbed another beer, "wrote it all in his journal."

"His.. how did you.. you broke into the safe."

She held her finger up and shook her head, "No, I didn't break into it, I figured out what the combination was."

"You are unbelievable."

"And you are so predictable." She took a huge gulp of the beer, "even in bed, I know exactly what you are going to do." she blew her hair out of her face, "sex with you is boring Will, you couldn't fuck your way out of a wet paper sack."

"We need to make some decisions as far as the house, the ranch..."

"Oh no, WE, don't need to do anything." She walked over to her purse and pulled out a folder. She laid it down in front of him, "all you have to do is sign, and I don't give two shits what you do."

"Divorce papers." He looked up at her and laughed, "you must be out of your mind."

"No, actually I am not." She sat down and crossed her legs, "I am a, lets see if I can remember, a smart savvy businesswoman, isn't that what you told Clayton."

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"No Will, the cancer did." she stood up and patted his cheek, "just sign, and you are free to go."

Jessie walked back into the living room and straddled her daddy's lap. "I am so glad you are home."

"Me too." he kissed her, "I missed you."

Jessie pulled her top up and gave her daddy a shimmy.

"You better not do that gal, cant say as I will be responsible for my actions."

"That's what I am hoping for."

"Cmere Johnny." Marshall sat his beer down, pulling on Jessie's nipples. "hope you aint tired gal, its gonna be a long night."

"HMMM that is what I am hoping for."

Johnny took Jessie's arms and pulled them back while her daddy rolled her nipples between his fingers. He licked his thumb and finger, smiling at her, and started playing with her tits again.

"Come on, tell daddy how good that feels."

Luke shifted in his seat. The whole scene before him was turning him on. Matt leaned over and whispered, "That's her dad, man that is sick."

"No sicker than her fuckin you, or YOUR dad."

"Daddy, please." Jessie writhed under him, "oh daddy."

"What you want me to do sugar?"

"Daddy, please.."

"Feel good, hmm, damn I love your titties baby girl, wish Clayton was here so I could thank him for the milk." he held one tit up, pulling and squeezing her nipple, then moved to the other, "You are makin my cock hard girl.. mmmm, get her up a second Johnny, I gotta get these britches off."

Marshall stood up and removed his pants, his huge cock bobbing up and down. He eased his daughter back onto his lap and patted her ass. "There, now, that's better, hump my cock baby girl."

Jessie moaned begging Marshall to fuck her.

"Not yet, want you to cum first, and I aint letting your titties alone till you do."

Jessie climbed the stairs, and walked down the hallway to Clayton's old room.

"What are you doing?" Will stopped at the door of the room they shared.

"Going to bed, if that is ok with you."

"That is daddy's room."

"WAS, its my room now, goodnight Will."

Marshall was coming out of the bathroom, and Johnny was sitting on the side of the bed pulling his boots off.

"You aint sleepin with your man?"

"No." She shook her head, "if I get my way, he wont be my man for long."

"We all sleepin together?" Johnny laid down on the bed, totally naked.

"Yeah."

"Be just like old times, "Marshall laid down and patted the bed between him and Johnny, "come on baby girl, get into bed."

Johnny sat up and took his sister's hand, "Whats' wrong?"

"Its nothing, its.. Will, he wont divorce me."

"He aint got a choice."

"Yes he does Johnny, he doesn't have to sign the papers."

"Well, you know what you need to do." Marshall lit a joint, "You need to make his life miserable, get him out there shovelin shit in the hundred degree heat. See, he's accustomed to goin to them meetins in town, sittin his high falootin ass up in the air conditionin.. get him out there, let him get his hands dirty, he'll be beggin you for a damn pen."

Jessie hoped her daddy was right. She wanted Will out of her life, even if she had to kill him.

"Come on, get in the bed."

Jessie laid down between her daddy and her brother. Johnny immediately started to rub her pussy. He rolled onto his side and pulled her tit into his mouth. Marshall took a final hit off the joint and started playing with her other tit.

"Get down there and eat her pussy." Marshall straddled his daughter's chest, pressing her tits together. He tit fucked her for a while, and then started nursing on her.

"Oh.. god." Jessie tossed her head back and forth, "Johnny.. don't stop."

Marshall pulled and twisted her nipples, driving her wild. Johnny eased his rock hard enormous cock into her and took her on the ride of her life. Marshall took his turn and the two finally passed out. Jessie crept into the bathroom, and sat down on the commode, opening the notebook again.


	10. Chapter 10

Marshall woke up and stretched, looking over at his sleeping Jessie. He still couldn't believe he was out. Jessie had vowed to him the day he went to prison that she would avenge him, and she had. He was proud of her. She stirred, and turned on her side, facing him. He eased the strap of her gown down, exposing her beautiful breast. It was heavy, the nipple taut, full of milk.

"Wake up Jessie Lou." he gently shook her.

"HMM, what time is it?"

"Time for you to give me some titty." he grinned at her.

"Daddy, I have to pee first." She pulled Johnny's arm off her and got up, walking to the bathroom. Her breasts were heavy, begging to be emptied. She used the toilet and quickly made her way back to the bedroom. She pulled her nightie and gstring off, and straddled her father.

"There now, hang em in my face baby,"

Jessie bent, dangling the massive orbs in his face. He pulled her nipple between his lips and sucked, her warm milk cascading down his throat.

"God that's good." he wiped his chin, "bettern liquor any day."

Johnny stirred, and woke up, scooting closer to his father, he took her other tit and started to suck. He pulled the covers back and started jacking his already hard cock. Jessie started to hump her father's hairy belly.

"Get behind her Johnny," Marshall slid out from under Jessie, "Here baby, suck daddy's cock while Johnny fucks you."

Jessie rocked back against her brother, trying to take in as much of him as she could. Johnny was not small, by any means. The first time he ever fucked her, he damn near ripped her in two. She started to feel the old familiar sensation, and started rocking harder. Marshall shot off in her mouth, and then laid under her, once again nursing from her heavy milk filled tits.

"Good god you feel good girl." Johnny grunted, thrusting hard two or three times before letting out a comanchee yell and cumming in his sister.

"Don't suck it all out daddy." Johnny slipped into a Charlie Daniels Band t shirt, "I want some of that in my coffee."

"You ok baby?" Marshall brushed Jessie's hair back, "your titties still tight?"

"No, not like when I got up." She slipped a light blue tank top on, "When Clayton first said he wanted me to do this, I thought he was a freak, but, now, its like the best part of sex."

"What does it feel like?"

"I don't know Johnny," she shrugged, "like it feels havin your cock sucked I guess."

"Well," Marshall slid his arm around her, "I am glad you got milk, me and your mama use to do that ya know."

"No, I didn't," Jessie looked up at him, "You never talk about her."

"Hurts." He tapped his chest, "you remind me a lot of her."

Jessie gave her dad a hug and slipped into a pair of white shorts. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and went downstairs.

Will was sitting at the table with one of the books open in front of him. He sipped his coffee and pulled his glasses off.

"I don't think I like the current arrangement, you should be sleeping with your husband, not.."

"Good morning to you too Will." Jessie sat the eggs on the counter,

He sighed, "I was looking over the books and.."

"Why were you doing that." She walked over, snatching the book off the table, "this is not your concern anymore."

"Yes it is."

"No its not." she walked into the study, and cussed, realizing the safe was open. She made a mental note to order another safe. This one would be in Clayton's room, under lock and key.

"I would like to know what happened to the other things daddy had in that safe."

"I have no idea."

"Bullshit."

"Fuck you Will" she spun on her heel, "why are you even doing this, you don't want to be married to me anymore than I want to be married to you."

"That's not true Kate."

"And STOP calling me Kate..my fuckin name is Jessie." She realized she was shouting. "I am going to start breakfast." she brushed past him, ledger book in hand.

"Can I help you..."

"No, you cant."

The 'family' ate breakfast in strained silence. The only time anyone spoke was when Johnny asked Luke to please pass him the syrup. Jessie cleaned the kitchen and picked up the ledger book and her purse and keys, and headed out the door. She had purchased her dream vehicle, a brand spankin new decked out black chevy suburban. She was about to climb up into the drivers seat when she heard Will.

"Where are you going?"

"To fuck the army Will." She put her hand on her hip and Matt let out a giggle.

"If you are going to see someone regarding the business of the ranch then perhaps I should.. "

"Perhaps, you should go play with your pecker, cause you aint goin with me." she crawled up into the truck and slammed the door.

"When will you be home."

"When I fuckin get home."

Her cell rang just as she was getting into town. She was already pissed, and if that was Will calling her, god help him

"What."

"I.. uh.. I was trying to reach Jessie Davis."

"You got her."

"This is Paul Hill, I was just..."

"Oh, yeah, hey, how are ya?"

"Fine, listen, I need to talk to you, about your brother in laws case."

Jessie's mind started clicking. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

"I.. I can meet you in about an hour."

Jessie drove back into town to meet Paul, feeling better than she had in months. Finally, she would be done with Will.

LATER THAT DAY

Jessie wiped her eyes and took the cup of water the young detective offered her.

"So, Josh didn't shoot himself?"

She shook her head, "No, I should have told you the truth, but, Will is so awful, he wont even sign the divorce papers, he knows I don't love him anymore."

Paul sat beside her, sliding his arm around her "Anything I can do?"

"Yeah, make him sign the damn papers."

"Why don't you use that in your favor."

"What do you mean?"

"Talk to his lawyer, tell him you will drop the charges against him if he signs the papers."

"Charges." Jessie looked over at him, "What.. I don't understand, what charges?"

"Premeditated manslaughter, you said he shot his brother, and made it look like a suicide."

Jessie nodded, sipping the water.

"Well, I will come by the house later."

"Ok," She nodded, "I.. I should have told you all of this..."

"Don't worry about it." he slid his arms around her, "you can make it up to me later."

"I will." She smiled. "I promise."

"You may want to change your name back too, I cant believe that guy." he shook his head, "Making you go by a fake name."

Jessie climbed into her truck and drove back to the house. She was more like her mother than she realized.

Will sat up, feeling groggy and hung over. The last thing he remembered was Kate on his lap, riding the hell out of him. They had never had sex that good. He reached for his pants and went downstairs looking for her.

"You seen Kate?"

"Ya mean Jessie." Marshall slid his glasses off, "No not since this morning."

"Well, if you see her, tell her I need to talk to her."

He looked out the window at Johnny, Luke and Matt. They seemed to be getting along very well. Luke was showing Johnny how to rope a calf. He heard a car and walked to the front porch.

"Detective Hill." Will walked down the porch steps, "what brings you by?"

"Well, you actually." he nodded to the porch, "can we talk for a second?"

"Sure."

"The story you told me about the night your brother was shot, well, two and two aint exactly addin up to four."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me that your wife was in the room with him, but, she didn't have any blood on her, but you did."

"I.. I picked him up.. he.. he was bloody, of course I had blood on me."

"Your fingerprints were also on the gun."

"My.. what?"

"All the evidence is pointing to you." Paul reached around his back, "put your hands behind your back please."

"What.. no." he jerked his arm away, "I didn't do it."

"What's goin on?" Jessie walked out onto the porch.

"They are tryin to say I killed Josh."

Jessie looked at Paul.

"YOU were in the study that night."

"Will, your father had just died, and you had been taking that medication remember."

"What medication."

"That Vicotin... and quite a bit of it too, I am shocked that you even remember your name."

"I.. no I wasn't.. "

"He hadn't been sleeping very well." Jessie shook her head, "he didn't even remember us having sex.. "

"That's something I don't think I could forget." Paul grinned at her.

"What do I need to do?"

Paul shoved a fighting Will toward his car, "Call your attorney."

"What's goin on?" Luke and Matt came running across the yard.

"Nothing." Jessie locked her arm through his, "Nothing for you two to worry over, I will take care of it."

Jessie walked up the steps, Luke on one arm, Matt on the other and wanted to laugh, things couldn't have gone any better if she had planned it out.


	11. Chapter 11

Luke shook his head, "Did he really do that, did Will kill Josh?"

"According to the evidence, yes." Jessie shook her head, "all he cared about was the business, and he meant he was going to have it no matter what."

"I guess that is why daddy left everything to you." Matt sighed, "reckon he knew what Will was up to."

"Well, you two don't need to worry, you have a home here," she laughed, "hell, I have no idea how to care for horses and a ranch anyway."

"Will's a fool." Matt sipped his scotch, "if I had you in my bed," he shook his head, 'He's just a fool."

"Well," she stood up and started to the kitchen, "what do you boys want to eat?"

"Don't matter to me."

Jessie went into the kitchen and started pulling pots out of the cabinet. She looked down at her hand, and slipped her rings off. She felt better than she had in years.

"Now somethin smells damn good in here." Marshall walked in the back door, "what you cookin baby girl?'

"Well, I thought I would fix some chicken and dumplins, unless ya'll want something else."

"That sounds good to me."

He tapped his fingers on the table, "Jessie Lou, that boy really kill his brother."

She shrugged, rolling out the dough for the dumplings, "I guess so, according to the detective."

Marshall looked at his daughter, "Jessie, I hope that is really what happened."

She started dropping the dough into the boiling broth. It didn't matter, no one could prove it was her anyway.

After dinner, Jessie sat at the desk in the study going over the books. Will had a meeting scheduled for four the next afternoon. "Fuck" She slammed her fist on the table. She wasn't even thinking about how this might hurt the oil business. She knew exactly what she would do.

THE NEXT MORNING.

"Damn." Johnny whistled as his sister entered the kitchen, "you look... "

"I have a press conference." She poured a cup of coffee, "and I have no idea what to say."

"Do what all these other high falootin hoity toity businessmen do, let your lawyer do the talkin."

"You know what Johnny, that is a good idea."

She had never met the families attorney, only spoke with him on the phone. She went to the study and flipped through the rolodex on the desk.

"Who the hell uses a damn rolodex anymore." She muttered, finally locating the name of the attorney. She briefly spoke with his assistant, who sounded like a class A bitch, and hung up the phone.

"Daddy." Jessie reached for her purse, "I have to go into town to meet the families attorney, you know, over this whole Will thing, I should be back in an hour or so."

"Ok."

Jessie kissed him and walked out the door.

Blake Sanders read over the reports that he had received from Detective Hill. He still couldn't believe it. He had known Will all his life.

"Mr Sanders, Mrs... Will's wife is here."

"Thanks Shirley."

Blake's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Ms. Jessie Lou Davis walked in his door. This woman had a set of knockers like he'd never seen. Keeping his focus wouldn't be easy.

"Good Morning." She extended her hand and smiled, "Name's Jessie."

"N.. nice to meet you." He smiled, his mouth practically watering. He tried not to stare. She bent to put her purse on the floor and he got a clear view of her gorgeous cleavage. He felt an erection building and blushed, embarrassed. He hated that. It wasn't, he supposed, the fault of the female population that he had always been considered a nerd, and had never, even at the ripe old age of 36, ever had sex. The only experience he had was cumming in a sock while watching a porno flick.

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "I have looked things over and.. " he tried to make eye contact with her, but those enormous tits of hers made it hard. "I just cant believe Will did this, I mean, I have known him since we were kids."

"How do you think I feel?" she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "mama use to always say you never really "know" a man till you sleep with him." she shook her head, "Guess that aint true after all."

Blake nodded, "Well, the conference is set for three, so we need to, uh, go over the, uh.. what we are going to say.."

"Are you alright Mr. Sanders?"

"Its.. just," he smiled at her, "you are a very beautiful woman and..."

"And, let me guess." she tried her best to act disgusted, "you want me to have sex with you."

"Oh no, no, I mean yes.. I mean, I have never had sex before..." FUCK.. Why did you say that you dumb ass.

"You are not serious." Jessie could hear opportunity knocking, this was the exact Ace she needed in her hand. "good looking guy like you."

"Yes," he slammed the file down on his desk, "I am serious."

Jessie thought for a second, before just jumping out there and asking outright, but she felt certain she knew what the answer would be."

"Mr. Sanders, would you like me to have sex with you."

He swallowed hard. Would he?

"I.. um.. I.. I don't know.."

"Well, you said the conference is at three, and its." she glanced up at the clock, "its ten till eleven so.." she gave him her best lustful stare, "we have plenty of time."

Something came over him, and before Blake knew it, he was telling her yes.

Jessie jotted down the name of a motel not far from the courthouse. "I will text you the room number."

She walked to her truck, humming. She hadn't hummed in years. For the first time, in a long time, things in her life were allright.

"Just don't fuck it up." she said to herself as she climbed into her car.

Blake sat down in his chair, and rested his head on his desk. Was this really about to happen? Was he really, at the age of almost 37, going to lose his virginity to the hottest ticket in town? He couldn't think of a single guy, after she had gone through puberty, that wasn't chasing after Jessie. He remembered his friend, Tim, who was now a detective with the local police department telling him how good she was. He felt an odd sensation in his stomach, not like butterflies, he couldn't explain it. He picked up his keys and phone and told his secretary he was gone for the day, and headed to the motel. Jessie texted him the room number just as he was climbing into the car.

Jessie opened the door and smiled at Blake, who was sweating like a stuck pig. She didn't know if it was nerves, or the heat.

"You want a drink?" Jessie walked to the bar and pulled two glasses out.

"No.. well, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not." she laughed, pouring bourbon into the glass. "its not even noon yet." she walked over and sat the glass in front of him, "Why are you so nervous?"

"Wouldn't you be?" he lifted the glass to his mouth, his hand shaking.

"You don't have to be." she sat down beside him, "its just sex."

"Yeah, for you, for me its.." he sipped the drink, then downed it. "its a day I will never forget."

"How so?" Jessie wrapped her ruby red lips around the glass in her hand, her hazel eyes peering over at him.

"You..." he sat back, "you have NO idea how bad I wanted you when we were younger."

"I didn't know."

"It wouldn't have mattered, you hung with a totally different group."

"I still would have found time for you."

"Bullshit."

"So," Jessie stood up and shimmied out of her skirt, "how do you want to start?" she looked up at the clock, "because we have got all afternoon."

"I.. I don't know, I have never done this before."

"Take your clothes off Blake."

He stood up and nervously removed his pants and shirt, carefully laying them over a chair in the corner so they wouldn't wrinkle. He looked over his shoulder, timidly, before removing his underwear.

"Not bad" Jessie nodded.

Blake felt very vulnerable, standing there in front of her naked.

"Well, I guess its my turn." She smiled at him, removing her top. Blake stood there, his eyes dancing, almost fainting when she removed her top. "Why don't you sit down." she nodded to the couch. Blake eased down onto the cushion, wondering what in the hell she was about to do to him. To his shock, she got on her knees in front of him. pulling his near hard cock into her mouth.

"OH MY GOD" he laid his head back, "Jessie, don't do that.. please... you.. oh shit that feels so good."

She gently kneaded his balls, going slowly up and down his shaft. Blake started to pump his hips, thrusting up into her mouth.

"You want me to make you cum?"

"Yeah." He panted, "whatever you are doing, don't stop."

Jessie sucked him slow, and felt the rod in her hand harden, and pulse. Blake stiffened and groaned, exploding in her mouth.

"That." he swallowed, "that was fuckin awesome."

"You liked it?"

"Hell yeah, I mean, I have seen girls do that to guys in movies, but, I never knew it would feel that good."

Jessie straddled his lap, "Now, its time for you to make me feel good." She slid her arms around his neck, "and then," she kissed him, "we can make each other feel good."

She lifted her breast up to his mouth. "Now, take the aerola, that is the darker area around my nipple, and my nipple in your mouth, don't pinch, with your teeth, use your lips." he nodded, and pulled her tit into his mouth, "mmm, just like that.. damn you suck tit like a champ, you sure you never did this before?"

Blake was in heaven. He had always wondered what sucking a woman's titty felt like, now he knew. The fact that she had milk was just an added bonus.

"What's wrong." She looked down at him.

"I.. I think I am gonna cum again."

She raked her hand through his hair and gently pushed his head toward her other tit, "Go ahead and cum, wont bother me at all."

The pull on her tit by Blake's mouth started to feel really good, damn good, and Jessie started to hump against him. He let out a muffled groan, and she felt his wet, hot sperm hit her leg.

"Sorry." he laid his head back, "that was amazing."

"Come over here, lay on the bed." she patted the bed and sat down, laying back. "now, I want you to put your finger," she took his hand, "right there." She put his finger on her clit. "you feel that little bump." he nodded, "put your face down there, and lick that little bump, and suck on it. not too hard, and see what happens."

Jessie groaned, lifting her hips the second Blake's tongue hit her. She was already aroused by the tit action from earlier. He pulled her swelled bud between his lips and gently sucked.

"OH.. fuck" she bucked her hips, "keep going Blake.. don't stop."

"Like that?"

"Yes."

Jessie's body jerked and jirated, as Blake lapped up her sweet pussy juice.

"Lay on your back," she panted and crawled on top of him. She sank down on his now rock hard erection and started riding him.

"Ahhhhh God.." he closed his eyes, "if I cum in you..."

"Go ahead." she purred, "so, how's it feel?"

"Fuckin awesome" he watched her tits bounce as she rode him. He wiped the line of milk running down her front with his finger and popped it into his mouth. "I want to suck your tits some more."

Jessie planted her palms on his chest, "Ok."

"Oh.. shit." He thrust his hips up, "Ok.. here I go.. ahhhhhh god" He took her hips and thrust up into her. Jessie tossed her head back, having a rocking orgasm of her own.

"So." She reached for her purse, pulling out a bag of grass. "how was it?"

"Great.. you.. you are gonna do that in here?"

"Yeah." She shrugged, "owners don't care." she lit the joint and offered it to him.

"No thanks."

"I bet you never smoked grass before, have you?"

"No."

"Here, try it."

Blake took a drag and started coughing. He took another hit, loving the way it was making him feel. He laid his head in Jessie's lap, latching on to her enormous hanging fun bag.

"I could get use to this." he sighed.

"What, getting high or me breastfeeding you?"

"Both."

"We can do this anytime you want."

He sat up and took the joint from her. "You met my secretary right, biggest gossip in town."

"We can meet here."

"Yeah, and someone sees us and here comes a scandal." he shook his head, "my career cant take a hit like that."

He laid back down and started suckling her other breast. Jessie finished the joint and raked her hand through his hair.

"Your pussy get wet, when I do that?"

"It does."

"What does it feel like?"

"Awesome, kinda like when I sucked your cock."

"That felt good."

"So, your first time, how would you rate it on a scale of one to ten?"

He smiled at her, "A fifty."

"Well, I guess we need to talk about this press thing, get our ducks in a row."

"I still cant believe Will did that."

"How do you think I feel." she poured herself another glass of bourbon, "I was living with a man I didn't even know."

"Jessie, would it.. can I come by your house sometime?"

"Sure." she nodded. "I mean, you know Will's brothers, and my daddy, Johnny."

"I was always scared shitless of him."

Jessie laughed, "Johnny's harmless.. all bark and no bite."

"Can I ask you something, I mean its none of my business but.. " he picked at the bedspread, "did you sleep with your father and brother?"

"Still do, why?"

"Isnt that.. I mean.."

"To some its dirty, and wrong, but to me.. its just another way for me to show them how much I love them." She shrugged, "I couldn't give two shits what they think" She nodded toward the door, "I remember when I was in school, one of my teachers called the law on daddy, tried to have him arrested.. I wish they could have understood how much he missed mama, and I was there, you know, to help him through it."

"What's it like.. sleeping with your dad?"

"Like sleeping with you, or any other guy."

He nodded. "Well, guess we should start going over this stuff."


End file.
